


Scary Times

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Pre-Game(s), Visiting the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: I kinda wanted to capture what life was like before the bombs fell. Inspired by a recent visit family visit.





	Scary Times

“For a while we were thinking of going to Australia, but after that awful news with China…”  
Nate nodded in understanding as his older sister, Helen, trailed off and Jude stared silently into her tea. She hated visiting his family, mostly due their tendency towards… old-fashioned views.  
“At least if something happens, we’ll be alright. I just bought shares in Vault-tec.” Helen’s husband, Maurice, boasted, waving his arm wildly. Jude pasted a polite smile on her face as she wondered if they could leave early if she faked an illness and how she could telepathically communicate that question to Nate.


End file.
